Finally happy
by i1976 - blu notte
Summary: BASED ON SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL FOR ARC1-2, but set post-manga. The path to Crystal Tokyo will be long, and the Senshi are going to find out they won't be alone in this path. In a future where Usagi is happy with Mamoru, there's a chance for the Senshi too to be happy, walking by the Shitennou's side. Chains of drabbles, slice of life. Mostly about Jadeite and Rei.
1. Act1: Rei - meeting

_This is the start of a chain of drabbles based on Sailor Moon Crystal (though the events are set at the end of the manga - after Galaxia): __Senshi/Shitennou drabbles, mostly Rei/Jadeite, but I would like to explore also the relationship of the Shitennou with Mamoru and of the Shitennou with each other. _

_I gave the Shitennou new names as normal guys (I thought of using the same names I used in "Thanks for the memories" but I changed my mind 'cause the stories aren't connected). I tried to give them meaningful names (in Sailor Moon each character's name has a clear meaning, so I tried to find meaningful names for the Shitennou too):_

_Jadeite – Higashi (East) Jun (obedient, genuine)_

_Nephrite – Akanishi (red West) Nobuo (trustworthy man)_

_Zoisite - Minami (South) Shigeru (luxuriant, well grown) ... the name sounds elegant to me, beside its meaning_

_Kunzite – Kitamura (North village) Kazuo (first male)_

* * *

**REI**** \- MEETING**

Rei tapped her math book with her pencil then she rested the pencil on the table and stirred, looking at the blue sky through the window of her bedroom. She glanced at the books scattered on the table and sighed: the last year of High School at T-A Academy was really hard.

A gentle knocking at the door and her grandfather's voice calling her was a pleasant chance for a pause; she glanced at the clock and smiled, foretasting the usual afternoon tea with her grandfather, "Is tea ready, grandpa?" She stood up and walked to the door.

Her grandfather slowly opened the door and peered out, "Tea isn't ready yet, but in the yard there's a guy looking for you."

Rei blinked, "A guy?" She stared at her grandfather for a while before to ask, "Mamoru?"

Her grandfather shook his head and turned round, walking down the stairs, "It isn't Mamoru, or I would have said that Mamoru is waiting for you. It's a blond guy, instead."

"A blond guy?" Rei followed her grandfather down the stairs, listing any possibility in her mind: Asanuma? No, Asanuma usually hung around Makoto or Mamoru. Motoki? Why was Motoki at the Shrine, looking for her? Improbable. She smirked, another possibility, more probable than Asanuma and Motoki, surfacing to her mind, "Grandpa, are sure it is a guy and not a girl?"

Her grandfather stopped and turned his head to her, both surprised and somehow offended, "Rei! Do you really think I could confuse a girl with a guy?"

Rei shrugged and kept on smiling, "If it's Haruka, yes, maybe you confused her with a boy, grandpa. A lot of people confuse her with a guy."

The old man had a big sigh and reached the end of the stairway, heading to the kitchen, "No, it isn't a girl, trust me. While you meet him, I am going to prepare some tea for you and for your friend. He said he is an old friend of you."

Rei bent her head toward her right shoulder and blinked, "An old friend of mine?" She shrugged and walked outside the house, the sunlight blinding her as soon as she moved from the dim-light of the house to the full light of the yard. She stopped and half-closed her eyes, staring at the silhouette in front of the Shrine, his face to the _heiden _and his back to the house: it was a guy, for sure, and not Haruka, her grandfather was right; his height and the wideness of his shoulders removed all doubts about his gender. Wondering of the identity of that 'old friend of her', she had a step to him.

Blond, curly and short hair.

A sudden vertigo hit her and a cold hand grabbed her heart: that shade of blond, bright blond, and those curls on his neck, she could recognize those marks everywhere.

Impossible! It couldn't be him! After Metallia had killed him in front of her eyes, she had hoped so many times for him to come back to her, no matter how or when (the Silver Crystal had brought her and the other Senshi back to life, after all, why couldn't it happen to the Shitennou too, at some point?); she had hoped for it so many times but, as the time went by, her hope slowly faded, definitively dying after the fight against Galaxia, two years before: if the Shitennou hadn't been revived then, there was no hope left to see them again. The Shitennou were gone, definitively gone; Jadeite was gone, definitively gone. This was what she (along Minako, Makoto and Ami) had decided to believe, moving on.

Rei swallowed against the lump in her throat. Of course, it couldn't be him: she knew another man with that same blond hair and those same curls, a man she had once loved (because of his likeness with Jadeite, though at that time she didn't know the real reason of her attraction to him). She tried to calm down, sadly aware, once more, that Jadeite was still in her heart to the point a guy with similar hair could evoke so strong emotions into her. Was she going to forget him, some day? Was that pain going to disappear, some day?

She slowly walked to the blond guy, her heart calming down thanks to the awareness of the identity of the guy: the secretary to her father, her past love. She forced her voice out her mouth, "Kaidou?" Why that questioning tone? It could be nobody else but Kaidou, for sure not Jadeite. She had a further step to him, erasing the previous doubtful tone, "Kaidou-san!" In that moment, a sudden thought hit her like a slap: if it were really Kaidou, his grandfather would have recognized him. So …

Her heart raced again.

The guy turned round, and the World started to whirlpool around Rei.

Blond locks nearly covering his eyes. Blue eyes, icy blue: the blue she knew so well, adsorbing the light around and changing from light blue during sunny days to almost gray during night or cloudy days. Those eyes' shape: wide eyes, slightly slanting. Elegant nose and perfect lips, lips now assuming a calm and kind smile. That smile. And those fine features giving him a young, nearly childish, look.

He was standing in front of her, his arms along his body in a calm and peaceful posture. He was there, a normal guy wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

She finally managed to name him, her purple eyes opened wide in shock, "Jadeite?"

His smile grew wider as he closed his eyes, bending his head toward his left shoulder, "It's me. Don't look at me as if you're watching a ghost, please." He opened again his eyes and his smile turned sweeter and sweeter, "Rei. Hino Rei. It's your actual name, isn't it?"

His voice, soft and calm. Kind tone.

Fire on her cheeks. "I am looking at you this way 'cause, to me, you are a ghost, Jadeite. I saw Metallia killing you! Besides, how do you know my actual name?" She had a step back, several and confusing thoughts crowding in her mind: what if it was a new enemy able to read into her mind and disguise as her past love in order to win over her defenses?

Jadeite's smile melted into a serious but calm look, "This is the short version of the story. When I was 18 year old, Queen Beryl found me, Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite. You already know what we became and how we were killed," a shadow of disappointment mixed with sadness and also rage crossed his eyes, tingeing them gray. "Then, we turned into spirits and stayed by our Master's side … uh … I should call him Mamoru, now." He had a brief and sweet smile before to turn serious again and keep on talking, "The last thing I remember, as spirit, is a strong light hitting Mamoru: it was Galaxia killing him. So, at age of 20 I woke up in Tokyo with no memories of the past two years but strange dreams confusing me; I have lived as a normal guy for two years until last night, when a voice called me and I regained my past memories."

Rei whispered, "a voice? Mamoru?"

Jadeite shook his head, "King Endymion, from the future. He told me it was time to reach his present form." He finally smiled, "This morning I went to Mamoru's place: the stone where my spirit slept for two years was still there, calling me, so I easily found his apartment. Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite were there too, and now they are with Venus, Jupiter and Mercury, I guess. Uh … I should say Minako, Makoto and Ami."

Rei's heart was beating furiously in her chest. Was it really happening? A quick computation into her mind before to speak, "So, you are 22 years old, now."

Jadeite nodded, "I attend University. My actual name is Higashi Jun."

Rei smirked, "University? You look like a High School Student, instead. Always that young look, you haven't changed."

Jadeite had a brief and amused laugh, "Neither you, always that sharp tongue and that way to tease me. Like then."

Rei's cheeks tinged red; she looked at the ground, raven locks covering her purple eyes, "Like then, yes. I had fun trying to test your patience, and your patience won." Tears rolled along her cheeks, surprising her; her voice turned into a whisper, "I missed you. You can't even image how much I missed you, Jadeite. When Metallia killed you, my heart cracked; I thought you were definitively gone, and it weighted heavy on my heart, despite my attempt to forget you and move on." Tears fell from her eyes, hitting the dusty ground of the yard while her vision blurred.

His black sneakers entered her visual field, his shoes in front of her shoes, tips against tips. She kept her head down, staring at their shoes meeting and letting his arms wrapping around her waist. She buried her face against his chest and cried, his blue shirt absorbing her tears; through the fabric, she could feel his warmth and his scent. She sobbed into his arms until her tears stopped falling, then she parted from him.

He handed her his handkerchief. She grabbed it and wiped her eyes, "I'm looking awful, now."

He smiled, "You are beautiful, instead."

Rei blushed and had a sweet smile, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

He nodded.

She grabbed his hand and walked to the house, "I want to introduce you to a person really important to me: my grandfather." She squeezed his hand, her palm adhering to his one and her fingers intertwined with his ones.

Their hands as two creatures born to stay that way, perfectly fitting, Rei and Jadeite crossed the yard in front of the Shrine and reached the house.

A new life was starting, and Rei realized that she was finally happy, totally happy.


	2. Act2: Mamoru - Master

**MAMORU - MASTER**

Mamoru slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom.

He sat up, his confused eyes moving from the wall in front of his bed to the wide window, "What a vivid dream. Again." He pulled the blankets down and stood up, walking to the wide window of his room.

"Kunzite. Jadeite. Nephrite. Zoisite." A shadow of sadness crossed Mamoru's face as he stared at the sunny day outside the window, the Tokyo Tower bathed with sun and towering on the buildings around. He sighed and turned around; his blue eyes lingered on the drawer containing the four fragments of gemstones he cherished since the day Queen Metallia was defeated, the gemstones that saved his life and that were broken while protecting him.

His tapering fingers gently touched the drawer while his look turned more and more thoughtful, "Why don't you answer me any more?"

He fought against the desire of taking the box inside the drawer, opening it and trying to get in touch with the spirits of the Shitennou; he finally pushed that desire away, preventing a further disappointment: how many times did he try to get in touch with the Shitennou's spirits after the battle against Galaxia? The Shitennou's gemstones were in his pocket when Galaxia stole his star-seed, killing him; for sure the Shitennou's gemstones were with him in the Galaxy Cauldron where he was revived, though he didn't remember very much of that moment; the Shitennou's gemstones were still in his pocket when he came back from the Cauldron, but when he tried to contact the spirits sleeping in the gemstones in order to share with them everything happened, he had no answer.

How many times did he try to contact Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite, having no answer from them? Where were the Shitennou's spirits? Were they still in the Cauldron?

Mamoru sighed and left his bedroom, entering the living room and suddenly stopping. He stared at the door as his lips curved into a sad smile.

After coming back from the Cauldron he couldn't talk with the Shitennou any more but he kept dreaming of them, again and again: strange and vivid dreams of the Shitennou as normal guys, strange and vivid dreams of the Shitennou coming back to him as guys and not as spirits.

Nearly two years of vivid dreams, wondering if those dreams just meant he missed the Shitennou or wondering (and hoping) if those dreams forewarned him that something important was coming.

Vivid dreams, especially the last one, so vivid his mind was still confused and shocked: the Shitennou knocking at his door in a day like that, simply knocking at the door and entering his home, explaining him they were revived in the Cauldron but with no memories of their life after Queen Beryl enslaved them; the Shitennou finally regaining their memories and finding him, simply knocking at his door and entering his home and life, explaining him everything while having a coffee with him.

"I need a coffee," Mamoru rubbed his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

On the kitchen's doorsteps he froze, his eyes open wide as he stared at five cups aligned on the sink. His mind snapped out his previous confused state and he realized it wasn't a dream: his last and most vivid dream wasn't a dream at all.

The doorbell rang.

Mamoru smiled, walked to the door and opened it.

"Good morning, Master. Hope you had a good sleep." Kunzite entered the living room and walked to the couch. He sank into the couch and yawned, stirring, "Minako decided to spend the night at my place, so I can't say I had a good sleep. She wanted to know everything about my life before Metallia and after the Cauldron."

Mamoru rested his back against the door and had a knowing smile, "I guess you liked having Minako at your place, and, please, call me Mamoru. This is my actual name." He walked to the couch and his smile turned sweet, "The way your actual name is Kazuo."

Kunzite answered Mamoru's smile, "Kazuo, yes, this is my actual name. I know, I should call you Mamoru, though I can't help thinking of you as 'Master'."

On the way to the couch, the doorbell called Mamoru once more. He stopped and turned around, walking to the door and opening it.

Nephrite and Zoisite entered the living room.

Zoisite sank into the couch by Kunzite's side, "I am hungry. I haven't had breakfast, yet." His green and piercing eyes slid along Mamoru's bare chest and his pajamas' trousers, "Neither you, Master. You are still in your pajamas."

Nephrite rested his hands on his hips and frowned, "Be more respectful to your Master!"

Mamoru had a big sigh, "I am Mamoru, now, please! Stop calling me Master." He walked to his bedroom and smiled, "I am going to dress up and we are going to have breakfast. Make yourself home, guys." In his bedroom he quickly dressed up, his smile growing wider and wider while he prevented himself to start singing for happiness.

He entered the living room in the exact moment the doorbell rang for the third time; he opened the door and Jadeite completed the foursome.

The blond and short-haired Shitennou yawned and scratched his ruffled hair, his voice still sleepy, "Good morning Master. Good morning you all."

Mamoru sighed and placed his hand on his face, "Mamoru! Please! Call me Mamoru! Use our actual names!"

Nephrite folded his arms and smirked, "It looks like you haven't even combed your hair, this morning, Jadeite …", he glanced at Mamoru and finally at Jadeite, " … I mean … Jun."

Jadeite nodded and yawned again, "Yes. The alarm clock didn't work."

Mamoru stared at Kunzite, "Kazuo," then moved his eyes to Zoisite, "Shigeru," to Nephrite, "Nobuo," and finally to Jadeite, "Jun. I am happy to have you all back with me."

Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite knelt down in front of Mamoru, "We are here to serve you, Master."

Mamoru blushed and shouted, "STAND UP AND STOP CALLING ME MASTER!" He had a deep breathe and finally smiled, "What do you think of having breakfast, now?"

They walked to the kitchen where the five cups aligned on the sink from the previous day were waiting for them.

* * *

_Here the names of the Shitennou as normal guys (check the previous chapter for the meaning of their names)_

_Jadeite – Higashi Jun _

_Nephrite – Akanishi Nobuo _

_Zoisite - Minami Shigeru _

_Kunzite – Kitamura Kazuo_

_(I'll use their "normal" names only inside the dialogue)_


	3. Act3: Rei and Minako - Hot talk

_If you find uncomfortable about the idea of the Senshi being sexually active, the way Usagi is (as implied in Crystal and manga), don't read this. :-)_

_T-rated, nothing graphic, just a "talk"._

* * *

**REI AND MINAKO – HOT TALK**

Minako sipped the tea. She rested the cup on the table and looked outside the window; she had a deep sigh, she smiled and she finally turned to Rei, "So, how are things with Jadeite?"

Rei blushed, "Jun. His name is Jun, now." She sipped her tea and averted her eyes from the blonde Senshi.

Minako shrugged, "Jadeite … Jun. It's the same. When we talk about them, we can use their past names whereas we should use their actual names when we are with them. To be honest, when I am with Kunzite, thinking of him as Kazuo is strange. Kunzite is Kunzite."

Rei smiled, "It's strange having them back; we met them just some days ago, so it's normal we still think of them with their past names. Anyway, I like Jadeite's new name. Jun is a cute name."

Minako rested her right elbow on the table and her chin on the palm of her hand, staring at Rei and having an amused smile, "So, how are things with Jadeite?" She winked, "How much intimate have you been?"

Rei frowned, "Mina-chan!" She glanced at the door of her bedroom, "It isn't something to talk about, especially here. What if my grandfather comes in?"

Minako sighed, "Come on, Rei. I need to talk about it. Ami is too shy and Makoto too discrete about such things, and I don't want to talk about it with Usagi. I can't help but being uncomfortable about talking of Mamoru this way."

Rei closed her eyes and tossed her long raven hair behind with her right hand. She finally sighed and looked at Minako, her look piercing, "What about you and Kunzite? How much intimate have you been?"

Minako crossed her arms behind her head and looked at the ceiling, "Totally intimate. Since the first time we met. After regaining his memories and going to Mamoru's place, he came to my house." She recalled the doorbell ringing, her walking from her bedroom to the door, her opening the door and her knees nearly bending when she faced Kunzite, wondering if it was just a dream or a cruel joke of a new enemy. She smiled, "I was alone. My mother was out with some friends of her and my father was at work; I knew the house was just for me until the evening. I grabbed Kunzite's hand and I dragged him to my room. Before he could even talk, I hugged him and kissed him. I knew from his eyes he was the man I have always loved, not a vision or a puppet; I wanted to know why he was there and how but, before everything, I wanted to have him, I wanted his body on me, like in our past lives. We became intimate since our first meeting, before any word. We didn't need any word; words came after." She stared at Rei and winked.

Rei frowned, "How impudent, Minako." She took her cup and sipped the tea, letting the steam hide her blushing. She stared at the yard in front of the Shrine and finally rested the cup on the table, "Jadeite came to the Shrine. We talked and we had a cup of tea with my grandfather."

Minako had a deep sigh, "How boring, Rei! This isn't what I am asking you! I am not asking you about your first meeting but about your most intimate meeting!"

Rei stood up and walked to her bed. She folded her arms and sat down, "Stop it! It's embarrassing!"

Minako smiled sweetly, "Kunzite is the man I have always loved. Having him back is a special gift. I am happy but at the same time scared: I don't want to lose him; I don't want to mourn him any more. It's why I am trying to catch any moment with him. I am thirsty of everything we missed along the years."

Rei looked down at her hands on her knees, her cheeks tingeing slight red, "I feel the same. I want everything of Jadeite, but at the same time I am scared of my own feelings. I don't want to be possessive."

Minako shrugged, "You aren't possessive, you are in love. Besides, I guess Jadeite loves your passion; he has always loved it. He is a kind guy."

Rei smiled, keeping her eyes on her knees, "Yes, he is kind. Everything of him is kind: his voice, his way to talk, his gestures – "

"During your most intimate moments too?"

Rei glanced at Minako and had a knowing smile, her secretiveness finally down, "In our most intimate moments too."

Minako giggled, "How I supposed, you are the wilder one!"

Rei stared at Minako, her cheeks burning both because of embarrass and rage, "Mina-chan! I am not wild!"

Minako laughed, "Come on! Come on! Don't get angry. I am joking. Besides, you know, "she winked, "I guess Nephrite is the wildest of us all. Yesterday I caught Makoto trying to hide a love bite on her neck with a scarf. Zoisite is probably the most naughty, instead, sweet but naughty: I guess he knows a lot of plays while he is with Ami." She placed her right hand on her mouth and casted Rei a rogue look, "Maybe he likes cross-dressing."

Rei opened her eyes wide in surprise then she burst out laughing.

After a brief laughing, Minako kept on talking, her cheeks slightly red, "Kunzite is calm and serious, instead, even under the blankets. For sure he knows how touching and where touching me. He guides me, and I like let him guide me."

Rei averted her purple eyes from Minako, "Jadeite is … " She paused.

Minako walked to Rei's bed and flopped into it by Rei's side, "What?"

" … slow. I mean … he takes his time, enjoying every touch and every kiss. And … he lasts …" she blushed and had an amused smile, "… we should call him the Knight of Endurance, beside Patience."

Minako stared at Rei, blinking, and Rei glanced at Minako, smiling. They finally burst out laughing to tears, their cheeks red and their arms folded on their bellies.

After her frantic laughing stopped, Minako wiped her tears away, "Rei-chan! I can't believe you said it!"

Rei winked, "This is what you wanted to listen to, isn't this?"

Minako nodded. Her amused look turned into a thoughtful look, "Do you think the guys talk about us the way we are talking about them?"

Rei turned pale and frowned, "If Jadeite talked about me this way with Kunzite, Nephrite or Zoisite, I would turn him to ashes."

Minako bent her head toward her right shoulder and shrugged, "But we are talking of them this way. Why shouldn't they do the same?"

Rei blinked, "Girls' talks are different than guys' talks."

Minako nodded, "Yes. Guys' talks are much worse."

Rei blushed furiously and placed her hand on her face, "Oh please. I don't want to think of Jadeite talking of such things with the guys!"

Minako smiled, "Jadeite is too much quiet and Kunzite too much serious to share such things." She giggled, "Or I hope so." She stood up and walked to the center of the room; she stopped and turned to Rei, her arms crossed behind her back, "Do you know what I like the most about having sex with Kunzite?"

Rei removed her hand from her face, her blushing not gone, yet, "Don't be vulgar, please."

Minako had a soft laugh and her look turned sweet, "I love sleeping with him. I love looking at him while he is sleeping. I love caressing his long hair. I love cuddling up with him."

Rei smiled sweetly, "Jadeite usually falls asleep on me. He rests his head on my chest and sleeps deeply until the morning. I love caressing his messy hair. While he sleeps, he looks even more boyish." She placed her right hand on her mouth and had a soft laugh, closing her eyes while her cheeks tingeing soft pink.

"Caressing Kunzite's hair is more satisfying than caressing Jadeite's hair."

Rei shrugged, "It isn't a matter of length. Short isn't worse than long. Jadeite's - "

"Speaking about length, it isn't a matter of length, you're right. I can't complain about Kunzite's length, anyway," Minako snickered, her eyes half-closed and naughty.

Rei threw a pillow to Minako's face, "Mina-chan! I wasn't talking of it. I was talking of Jadeite's hair!"

Minako grabbed the pillow hitting her face and started laughing. She threw the pillow back to Rei, she walked to her and hugged her while they kept on laughing.


	4. Act4: Nephrite and Jadeite - brothers

_This is a really short drabble. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**NEPHRITE AND JADEITE – BROTHERS**

Jadeite sank into the couch of Nephrite's living room and grabbed the beer Nephrite was handing him, "Thanks!"

Nephrite sat by Jadeite's side, "So, what the heck is happening with Rei's father?"

Jadeite blinked, "How do you know about it?"

Nephrite grinned, "Makoto. Rei talked about it with the girls and Makoto told me it."

Jadeite sighed, "So, everybody knows about it, now."

Nephrite turned serious and nodded, "Of course. I hope you told that man to go fuck himself!"

Jadeite had a soft laugh and shook his head, "Of course not! Though he would deserve it." He sipped his beer.

Nephrite grumbled, "You are too much polite and patient, Jun."

Jadeite shrugged, "And sometimes you are too much impulsive, Nobuo."

Nephrite grinned, "Yes, you're right. For sure I would have told him to go fuck himself." He observed Jadeite drinking his beer and his grin faded, "Mr. Hino is a jerk. I hate him." He gulped his beer down.

Jadeite rested the beer's bottle, nearly empty, on the small table in front of the couch, "You don't even know him. You have never met him." He glanced at Nephrite and remained silent for a while, thoughtful; he finally had a deep sigh and looked up at the ceiling, "Mr. Hino is a friend of your father, isn't he? They are both part of the Liberal Democratic Party. Mr Hino and Mr Akanishi. They are famous."

Nephrite stood up and walked to the window, looking outside, "I have nothing to do with my father, I avoid him and he avoids me. From time to time I pay my mother a visit, but I avoid my father: since he is always away from home, it's easy." He turned around and stared at Jadeite, "Don't try to change the subject, now. We weren't talking of my father but of Mr Hino."

Jadeite scratched his nape and smiled, "Makoto told you everything, so why asking?"

Nephrite folded his arms, "I want to hear it from you? Did he really send his henchmen to tell you to stop dating his daughter? What a bastard!"

Jadeite stirred, "I see his point. He is a famous politician and Rei is his only daughter. I suppose that he would like to have her married with someone of the Party, someday. I don't know how he knew about me and Rei, but for sure I am not the best suitor for her daughter: I was abandoned after I was born, I lived in an orphanage, I am a Pedagogy Student at K.O. University and, while studying, I am working as kindergarten's teacher." He sniggered, "I am totally far away from what Mr Hino would like for her daughter."

Nephrite blinked, "I don't understand how you can be so calm and laugh about it. If I were you, I would be furious. Makoto said Rei is furious, and I understand why."

"I too understand her, but I told her it's pointless to get angry". Jadeite took the bottle from the table and drank what remained of his beer. He had a deep breathe and rested the bottle on the table, "See, the World is going to change along the next years. Usagi is going to become Neo-Queen Serenity and Mamoru King Endymion. The girls are going to be Neo-Queen Serenity's Guardians and we are going to be King Endymion's Knights. Thinking of it, Mr. Hino and his Party, each Party, are nothing to me. They can't stop the Future."

Nephrite slowly walked back to the couch and sat down, "But this isn't the Future, yet. This is the present."

Jadeite turned to Nephrite and winked, "I see further than the present."

Nephrite laughed and folded his right arm around Jadeite's neck; he rubbed the knuckles of his left hand against Jadeite's head, "Good point, Jun."

Jadeite tried to get free from the grip of Nephrite, "Hey! Stop it!"

Nephrite let Jadeite free and smirked, "Next time Hino's henchmen annoy you, call me."

Jadeite gently rubbed his neck, easing the pain of Nephrite's grip, "Stop acting like my older brother. I am perfectly able to take care of myself. "

Nephrite laughed and patted Jadeite's shoulder, "Come on, you like me acting like your older brother."

Jadeite stood up and smiled, "I have to go, now. Thanks for the beer. And for the talk."

Nephrite followed Jadeite to the door, "Stay for dinner. Makoto is going to cook dinner for us."

Jadeite turned his head to Nephrite and his smile grew wider, "I don't want to waste your romantic dinner with Makoto. Besides, I am going to have dinner at the Shrine, with Rei and her grandfather."

Nephrite grinned, "That old man really likes you! I am not surprised of it."

Jadeite nodded, "Yes. This is another reason for not being upset because of Rei's father. Bye."

Nephrite patted Jadeite's shoulder, "Another good point. Bye." He slipped his hands into his jeans' pockets and stared at Jadeite walking away. He smiled: he couldn't help but thinking of Jadeite like his younger brother, protecting him, since their past lives, since always.


	5. Act5: Rei - I dreamt of my mother

**REI – I DREAMT OF MY MOTHER**

I don't remember the last time I dreamt of my mother, probably a long time ago.

A long time ago she died.

I was just a child. I remember her room at the Hospital, the smell of disinfectant impregnating everything, the pale sun entering the window (was it so pale or is it just me remembering it as pale?), doctors and nurses coming in and out my mother's room and being gentle with me, my grandfather always there.

My father never came to visit my mother.

When I was a little child I loved my father the way every daughter loves her father. Even if he was always busy with his job (I didn't know what his job was, 'politic' meant nothing to me, at that time), even if he came back home just in the evening, I waited for him like a princess waiting for her prince.

The first crush of my life vanished when my mother died; since then, I hate my father. I hate him because of what he did to my mother, I hate him because of what he did to me: he abandoned both my mother and me when we needed him.

At that time, I told myself that you can't trust men and that you'll always be betrayed by people you love the most, so better not to fall in love. The more you love, the more you want the person you love and you need him, and the more you'll be shattered when you'll be abandoned, 'cause abandon is just a matter of time, it will come for sure (if a father can abandon her daughter, it means that there's no escape from being abandoned).

Somehow, I envy Chibiusa and her crush on Mamoru, her future father. Mamoru, the future King Endymion, is far away my father; he would never betray Usagi and Chibiusa; he would die for them; he would protect them no matter what. Mamoru would never abandon Usagi and Chibiusa.

Usagi and Mamoru, this is pure love. Despite my mistrust in love, they have taught me what love is. Since I have met them, along Minako, Makoto, Ami, and then Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna, my life has changed: I am no more the gloomy and lonely girl I was in the past. I have learned that, yes, you can trust people, some people, after all.

Since I have remembered my past life and my past love for Jadeite, the only man able to pierce my shell – no, I was talking of my mother.

I dreamt of my mother sitting by my bed's side and caressing my hair; she talked but I couldn't hear her; her sweet smile stirred my heart, even if I didn't understand her words I know she was telling me something important and sweet. I cried, soft and melancholy crying between wake and sleep.

I am still crying when I finally open my eyes and sit up, looking at the room around me, not my room at the Shrine but a small attic. I wipe my tears away and smile, buttoning his white shirt, the shirt I use as pajama when I stay at his place for the night.

He is sleeping deeply by my side, cuddled in fetal position, the blankets covering him up to his waist, letting his chest totally exposed since he is wearing just his pajama's trousers.

I gently grab the blankets and cover him up to his neck, protecting him from cold in this winter night (though he is used to cold and ice the way I am used to heat and fire) while the rain pelts against the roof and roars in the gutters.

I observe him: his pale skin, his short and blond hair, ruffled hair, his soft and perfect features, his wide eyes, now closed, and his long eyelids.

I love him so much. Jadeite – no - his name is Jun, now. Jun … Jadeite … it doesn't matter; he is the man I have always loved.

When I was just Mars and him just Jadeite, in our previous life, we fell in love.

I felt attracted to him but I tried to run away: it is a matter of physics, isn't it? A force exerted on a body generates a force equal in magnitude and opposite in direction. The more I felt attracted to him, the more I ran away.

No, maybe it isn't a matter of physics.

At that time, Venus teased me because of my rejecting Jadeite; she reproached me for my being a lonely wolf and I reproached her for her falling in love with Kunzite the way Jupiter, first, and Mercury, second, fell in love with Nephrite and Zoisite. At that time, I thought that falling in love with Prince Endymion's guardians was a mistake, a big mistake, 'cause we must love just the Princess. I repeated to myself and to Venus about my vow of chastity to Serenity; at that time I didn't realize that it was possible both loving a man and being loyal to Serenity, both loving Jadeite and keeping my promise of never sacrificing my duties for my own temptations.

At that time, Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite both teased and comforted Jadeite because of his broken heart.

"_I like you, Mars. I am attracted to you and I want to know you, when you'll be ready for it."_ Simply and honest words: the way I hid myself behind my shell and was unable to show my feelings, Jadeite was perfectly able to express what was going on into his heart and mind.

And I finally surrendered to him; the two opposite and equal forces annihilated, so I let Jadeite slowly move closer me whereas I remained still.

Thinking about it, I was scared of loving since then, since my past life, not because of a disappointment but because of my nature. I have always been scared by the power of love, fearing to be unable to control it and to be controlled by it, instead. I am the Guardian of Passion and Flames, after all; my emotions are never calm but extreme.

Thanks to Jun, I am learning to know myself, to better understand my feelings, fears, and reactions. I feel that, someday, I will be able to forgive my father, too.

"Why are you already awake?"

I turn my head to him and smile as I watch him rubbing his eyes and yawning.

He stares at me and half-closes his wide eyes, "Were you crying? Are you OK?"

I nodded to both his questions, "Don't worry. I was dreaming of my mother."

He hugs me and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He gently pushes me down and covers us with the blankets.

I tremble when his body presses against me, a trembling of pleasure.

"You know, Jun," I whisper against his bare chest, he is the only one I can talk to so openly, "after dreaming of my mother, I was thinking of my relationship with my father, of my fears about love and of you. If I hadn't met Usagi, Mamoru, the girls and you, I would have ever been a lonely girl rejecting love. Not just because of my father, but probably because of my nature; I express my true feelings with opposite feelings: I act angry and spiteful when I love, I act selfless when I care, and so on. Even in my past life, I was this way. But now I feel I have changed, and … I don't know how to explain it. This is so strange and - "

He presses his lips against my ones, soft lips.

"There's no need to explain me how your twisted mind works. I have always known it, since we first met, in our previous life." He whispers into my ear and I shiver, arching my back and pressing my body against him.

He wraps his strong arms around my waist and holds me close, "See, when you have been in darkness for so long, even a soft light can warm you; good things stand out even more when something bad happened to you. You weren't able to love because you were scared of its power, you needed a lot of time to learn it and accept it; this is why, now, you feel love even more precious. It is what you are trying to explain, isn't it?"

I smirk and ruffle his hair, "It is. Yes. You got it, as usual. Sometimes I think you are able to read into my heart."

I kiss him and let him unbutton my shirt (his shirt, to be precise).

I finally remember my mother's words: _"Learn to love and to be loved, Rei. Don't reject your feelings and you'll be happy."_

Tears roll on my cheeks. I smile while Jadeite wipes my tears away with his soft lips.


	6. Act6: Mamoru - Breakfast at Mamoru's

**MAMORU – BREAKFAST AT MAMORU'S**

Black coffee. Steaming black coffee.

Mamoru took the cup Kunzite was handing him. He sipped the coffee and stared at Kunzite: Kunzite, his mentor since always; Kunzite, now Kitamura Kazuo, History teacher at Moto-Azabu High School, the school Mamoru attended before University.

Sometimes Mamoru wondered how, when and if he would have met the Shitennou if Beryl hadn't kidnapped them and turned them into her servants. If they had kept living their lives as normal guys, no Beryl on their path, would he have met them? When? How?

Of course, he would have met them some day and some way, the way Usagi met her Senshi before they regained their memories. Their paths were destined to cross.

If Kunzite hadn't been kidnapped by Beryl, four years before, Mamoru would have met him as History teacher at Moto-Azabu High School. How natural, Kunzite being his teacher in this life as he had been in his past life. Actually, Kunzite was Asanuma Ittou's teacher, so, some way or another Kunzite's path would have crossed Mamoru's one, some day.

Mamoru swallowed the coffee and cringed. He trusted Kunzite, the silver haired Knight was the man Mamoru trusted the most, except for his taste about coffee.

"I prefer some sugar in the coffee. I am not used to drink it this way." Mamoru smiled and added two teaspoons of sugar into his coffee, looking at Kunzite like a scolded child asking pardon to his master.

Kunzite raised his eyebrows in amused reproach and kept sipping his dark coffee. Just dark coffee for breakfast, for him.

Jadeite turned the heat off and added the _miso_ paste to the soup.

Mamoru observed Jadeite stirring the soup, focused on his task as it was a vital task: Jadeite, now Higashi Jun, the most silent, calm and serious among the Shitennou. But also the most patient, not surprisingly he was now a kindergarten teacher and Pedagogy Student, showing his most childish and relaxed side just when he was with children.

If Jadeite hadn't been kidnapped by Beryl, would Mamoru have met him, some day?

Of course, he would have met him. Jadeite was attending K.O. University, as Mamoru, and recently Mamoru found out that the sister of one of his classmates attended Pedagogy too, and she knew Jadeite (famous for his beauty in the Pedagogy Department the way he was famous in Elysion time before).

Jadeite placed a bowl full of _miso_ soup and a bowl full of white rice in front of Mamoru. He smiled, "Your _miso_ soup and white rice, Mamoru-sama," his voice soft and a bit husky.

Jadeite, the most calm, silent, patient … and formal of the Shitennou. Mamoru smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Jun."

Nephrite moved from the stove to the table, he filled two plates with scramble eggs, bacon and sausages, and he placed the empty pan in the sink. He sat down, a plate in front of him and another plate in front of Mamoru, while Jadeite placed a bowl full of white rice and a bowl full of _miso_ soup in front of Nephrite.

Mamoru smiled at Nephrite while they ate their scramble eggs, bacon and sausages: Nephrite, the most impetuous and hot tempered of the Shitennou, now Akanishi Nobuo, Law promising student at Tokyo University and son of the famous lawyer Akanishi Shinji, friend of the famous Hino Takashi, Rei's father, both members of the Liberal Democratic Party.

If Nephrite hadn't been kidnapped by Beryl, for sure Mamoru would have met him, some day, since Nephrite lived not far from Mamoru's apartment, and they were used to go to the same grocery.

"And don't forget the grapefruit juice."

Mamoru turned to Zoisite who was handing him a glass full of grapefruit juice: Zoisite, now Minami Shigeru, Computer Engineering genial student at Tokyo University, like Nephrite, and, before University, student at Mito High School, the school Makoto attended before to move to Jubaan School where she met Usagi.

Thinking about it, Mamoru was surprised of how close the Shitennou were to him and the girls before their lives as normal guys tragically ended because of Queen Beryl and Metalia. They were destined to meet, some day and some way, and they were finally together.

Mamoru took the glass from Zoisite and smiled, "Thanks."

Nephrite turned to Jadeite, "So, does Yuki-chan still want marry you?"

Zoisite stopped spreading marmalade on his toast and blinked, "Yuki-chan?"

Jadeite added two raw eggs and _natto_ into his white rice and mixed it while he explained, "She is a girl of the kindergarten. She is four years old and she asked me to marry her when she'll be adult."

Zoisite burst out laughing, "Better not to tell Rei about it. She could become jealous."

Nephrite smirked, "She can't be jealous of a four-years girl. Impossible. But, knowing Rei, it isn't so impossible."

Mamoru gently blushed and sighed, "It isn't so impossible. And I am not talking of Rei."

Kunzite sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head, "If you're talking of Usagi and her past being jealous of Chibiusa, I have always said the Princess is weird."

Mamoru blushed furiously, "Kazuo!"

Kunzite laughed. His laugh finally turned into a sweet smile, "But she is adorable. And she has matured a lot, since then."

Mamoru nodded, "Right."

Jadeite moaned, "I am not worried for Yuki-chan. Some days ago I met one of the kindergarten's teachers, Miyazawa, at the coffee bar near the kindergarten; we were waiting for the other teachers and, while waiting, we had a coffee. I saw Rei from the window: she was walking along the street and I am pretty sure she saw me and Miyazawa."

Nephrite snickered, "Better to hurry up and explain everything to Rei."

Jadeite shook his head, "I know Rei enough to understand it's better to wait until she is ready for the talk and let her starting the talk instead of pushing her into the talk. When she'll finally ask me about Miyazawa – 'cause for sure she will ask me about it - I'll explain her Miyazawa is just a teacher of the kindergarten, fiancée of another teacher."

Zoisite slowly and elegantly spread marmalade on his toast, "Speaking of teachers and students," she glanced at Kunzite, "girls at Moto-Azabu High School are still having a crush on their History teacher?"

"You should be careful with Minako, Kazuo-san." Jadeite stared at Kunzite, a shadow of worrisome in his blue-gray eyes, "If someone at Moto-Azabu High School knew you are dating a student of Juuban High School, same age of your students, you could have some problems."

Kunzite nodded, "I know. Minako and I are really careful, don't worry. Minako is used of keeping secrets. She learnt how to deal with two different identities and how to keep secrets since she attended Junior High School," he smiled.

Nephrite stood up and rested the empty plate in the sink, "And what about Asanuma? He saw you and Minako here, some days ago."

Mamoru smiled, "Don't worry about Ittou. You can trust him. He won't reveal anybody about Kazuo and Minako." He choked a laugh back when he thought of Asanuma Ittou's surprise and embarrass in meeting his severe teacher at Mamoru's place.

"I feel like Asanuma knows we aren't normal guys. The way he looked at us … I feel he knows something about us." Jadeite turned his head to Mamoru, "Am I right?"

Mamoru nodded, "You are right. You felt it right, as usual. Ittou knows that Usagi, the girls and I aren't normal people. He doesn't know everything but he knows we are special. Re-incarnations of ancient warriors, more or less, this is what he knows about us. You appeared from nowhere but act like if we know each other since always, so Ittou understood you too are special guys. He won't do anything that could harm you, don't worry."

Nephrite sipped his coffee and frowned, "Better for that guy to keep in mind I am a special warrior from an ancient time, so he will stop hanging around Makoto."

Zoisite casted Nephrite a sarcastic look, "You blame Rei for being jealous but you acted like a dog marking his territory when you first met Asanuma. Everything of you was saying 'hey you, Makoto is mine so stop being so close to her, or I am going to kill you'. Ridiculous."

Nephrite blushed and frowned, "I am not ridiculous. Shut your mouth, Shigeru."

Jadeite had a soft laugh.

Nephrite turned his head to Jadeite, "You too, shut your mouth."

Mamoru repressed a laugh and stared at Jadeite and Zoisite while they kept on laughing, sitting at the table in front of each other.

In Elysion, Jadeite and Zoisite were pretty famous among women. Jadeite's stunning and perfect beauty, along his calm and polite demeanor, attracted women but those women were finally pushed away by his coldness and his secretiveness; they called him 'the angel in a block of ice', and it wasn't a compliment: ice can burn like fire, a different physical mechanism of burn but burns, and several women had burns in the process of piercing the ice surrounding him, except Mars whose fire (the fire trapping her the way the ice trapped him) annihilated his ice, like two opposite elements annihilating each other when they face, and they finally met, freed from their traps. Zoisite attracted women in a different way, more charming and intellectual: sharp tongue, deep and febrile intelligence but easily bored if not continuously inspired; women called him 'the evil angel' (and it wasn't a compliment) because of his becoming easily bored and so excessively sharp-tongued and sarcastic in his looking for new incentives nobody can sate except Mercury. About Kunzite and Nephrite, well, women in Elysion were scared because of their fierce and angry looks; only Jupiter and Venus experienced the sweetness behind those killer eyes.

Kunzite changed the subject, his grey eyes lingering on the stove and table, "I think we should have a normal breakfast, some day. This is a mess, five different breakfasts for five different persons." He swallowed what remained of his coffee, he rested the cup in the sink and rolled his shirt's sleeves up to his elbow, ready to do the dishes.

Nephrite stared at Jadeite, disgusted, "I don't like _natto_."

Jadeite, his eyes closed as he tasted his mix of rice, eggs and _natto,_ opened his eyes and glanced at Nephrite, not offended but simply surprised someone could dislike _natto_. He closed his eyes again and kept on eating, slowly, "For me everything is fine."

Zoisite swallowed the last piece of his toast and marmalade (obviously, bio marmalade), he sipped his grapefruit juice (obviously, bio grapefruit) and he finally plunged the teaspoon into his yogurt (obviously, bio yogurt), "No way. I won't ever eat scramble eggs and sausages for breakfast. White rice and _miso_ soup may be fine but, please, not sausages and eggs."

Mamoru looked at the breakfast in front of him, that same breakfast each Sunday since the Shitennou's coming back, each Sunday having breakfast with them, just them without the girls: _miso_ soup, white rice, scramble eggs and sausages, grapefruit juice and coffee. He sighed: how explain to Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite he wanted coffee with lot of milk and sugar in it, buttered toasts and a banana for breakfast? How disappointing them in their way to feed him? Mamoru had another sigh and ate his Sunday's breakfast.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. Waiting for your reviews: feel free to share your ideas for new drabbles (scenes and interactions to develop, there's the chance I am going to work on it)._

_Don't forget Miyazawa ;-) One of the next drabbles will be named "Mars - the Guardian of Passion and Flames". I like to 'connect' the drabbles, feeling a thread._


	7. Act7: Mars - The Guardian of Flames

**MARS – THE GUARDIAN OF PASSION AND FLAMES**

_The sound of her steps resounded in the empty terrace while the tidy floor reflected her slender figure in the moonlight. _

"_Mars!" _

_His voice and his steps followed her._

_Mars sped up her pace; she reached the stairs and walked to the garden, now the sound of her steps deadened by the garden's gravel. Not easy to walk in the gravel with high heels, so she slowed down and he reached her._

"_Mars! Why are you running away?"_

_His voice behind her, that soft and husky voice making her shiver._

_Time ago she had pledged chastity to Princess Serenity. She had pledged to keep her passions and feelings at bay; the Guardian of Passion and Flames had promised to Princess Serenity (and to herself too) that she was going to follow her duty to protect the Princess, nothing was going to distract her. Mars knew the fire of passions better than anybody else, since she was the Guardian of Passion and Flames; she knew better than anybody else how passions could burn, distracting people from their goal; she knew better than anybody else the importance of controlling that fire, and she was going to learn how to control it: this was the sense of her vote._

_She was learning to control her fierce emotions … until she met the terrestrial Knight. Her vote was now cracking._

_Jupiter was in love with Nephrite (the first Senshi to fall in love, and it wasn't surprising since she was the most romantic of them); Mercury was in love with Zoisite (the second Senshi to fall in love, attracted by the intelligence, charm and joyful demeanor of the Knight of Healing and Purification); Venus was in love with Kunzite, two leaders learning to know each other, sharing the same duty and goal and finally finding out they were in love. But Mars didn't want to fall in love with Jadeite, breaking her past vote of chastity._

_She didn't want to fall in love … but she was already in love despite her resistances, and she didn't know if hating herself, or Jadeite, for it. She loved him but she couldn't confess it to him: she was both scared of him not reciprocating her feelings and of him reciprocating her feelings, for different reasons._

_She didn't want to fall in love 'cause love brought kind of emotions and feelings she wanted to fight back but she couldn't. Like jealousy and sense of possession._

"_Mars!" He came closer her._

_Jealousy and sense of possession. Mars turned around and faced him, "Who's the woman whom you were talking to? You looked really comfortable with her, and caring."_

* * *

Rei stood up and walked to the window of his living room. She stared at Tokyo bathed with a red, bloody, sunset; she had a big sigh and turned round, facing him, "Who's the girl whom you were talking to, at the coffee bar near the kindergarten?" She bit her lower lip, regretting her sharp tone. What was wrong with her? Why that possessiveness?

Jadeite remained sitting on the couch. He scratched his nape and smiled, "I know you were going to ask me about it. That day I saw you from the window; I was waiting for your question."

Rei blinked, "If you saw me and you knew I was going to ask you about it, why wouldn't you have talked to me about it before I asked?"

Jadeite stood up and walked to her, "If I had tried to talk to you about it, you would have got angry to me, stopping any further talk about it. I was waiting for you to be ready for it. And now you are ready, well … " he smiled sweetly, " … Miyazawa, Miyazawa Madoka, this is her name, is a teacher of the kindergarten. She is a colleague; we were waiting for the other teachers, in that bar. There's no need to be jealous: Miyazawa is engaged with another teacher. Besides," he came closer, "you should know I love you. I have always loved you."

He was so close that Rei could feel his scent and warmth. She knew he loved her, she knew it but there was something burning inside her. She let it go, "Before you met me, did you date other girls? Before Beryl changed you into her servant, before you were brainwashed, did you date other girls? Before you regained your memories, the memories of us, did you love someone else?"

Jadeite opened his eyes in surprise, "Why do you want to know something like this?"

* * *

_Jadeite opened his eyes in surprise, "That woman? She is a Princess of Far-East. I know her since we were children. I lived in Far-East before to come to Elysion, you know it."_

_Jealousy burned her. Mars clenched her fists and lowered her head, "I guess she is going to become your wife. I have heard how things go on Earth: I mean … Court … alliances … weddings. Is she your future wife?"_

_Jadeite remained silent, his blue eyes turning gray in disappointment, "Nobody can force me to marry someone I don't want to marry. That Princess is just an old friend of mine, I see her like a young sister. And, yes, things go how you said, on Earth: maybe some day I am going to marry a Princess, a Princess I will choose, anyway."_

_Jealousy was burning her. She couldn't stand the idea of Jadeite marrying a terrestrial woman; she couldn't stand the idea of another women hearing every day his soft voice, sleeping by his side, caressing him … having him. She couldn't stand it. She wanted him just for herself, everything of him for herself._

_She grabbed the jacket of his uniform and pulled him to her. She rested her forehead on his wide chest and whispered, "If you want to marry a Princess, marry me. If you want to have a Princess by your side, then you should marry me, instead." _

_She kissed him._

* * *

"Jun! Tell me! Did you love someone before you met me, in this life?"

Jadeite's blue eyes turned gray, "Yes, I fell in love with a girl during High School. It didn't last very much, anyhow."

"How intimate were you?" Her voice quiet.

"Intimate. Really intimate." Just a whisper from him.

Rei clenched her fists and lowered her head, her purple eyes now hidden behind her raven bangs. What's wrong with her? How could she be jealous of Jadeite's past? She had had him during her previous life; she had him in this present and she was going to have him in the future. So, why?

Jadeite kept on talking, "She had long, straight, raven hair. Dark violet eyes. Slender, elegant. Fierce. Thinking about it, I think I fell in love with her just because she reminded me of you. I had no memories of my past, but the image of you was cherished somewhere in my heart; I saw you in her, I felt attracted to her since the first time I saw her. At that time I didn't know why that attraction, now I know why. It was you I saw in her. It was you I was looking for." He closed his eyes and had a big sigh, thinking _"I have always looked for you. Even then." _

Memories of his time as General of the Dark Kingdom flowed into his mind. A dark hall with hostages, the _miko_ with them: she was so beautiful. He kept staring at her like hypnotized. He finally knelt by her side and gently caressed her cheek while she was sleeping; her skin was so warm through the fabric of his glove. It was the first time he met her but he felt so attracted to her. Why that strong attraction? Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury interrupted his thoughts; then, he was nearly killed by that beautiful _miko _who revealed her being the third Senshi, Sailor Mars.

Jadeite washed away the pesky memories of another self, a self he hated and regretted.

Rei opened her fists and stared at him. She understood the sense of his attraction for that girl; she understood it 'cause she faced the same attraction during the year before she met Usagi and the girls. Kaidou, the assistant of her father: short, blond, curly hair; awesome; kind and caring. It was Jadeite she saw in him, it was Jadeite she was looking for into that blond and kind man. _"Then you should marry me, instead": _she recalled her grabbing Kaidou's jacket and pulling him to her, kissing him, shattered by the idea she was going to marry the daughter of a famous politician.

_"If I fell in love, I am sure I would want all of that person to belong to me. I'd make them all mine, but I might ruin them in the process. So, I am never going to fall in love_": her thoughts after the end of her love story with Kaidou; she was too possessive to fall in love. The strength of her feelings scared her.

The strength of her feelings had scared her since always. She rested her forehead on Jadeite's chest, "What's wrong with me? Why do I want everything of you? Your past, your present, your future … I want everything of you belongs to me."

"I am yours, Rei. I have always been yours. There's nothing wrong with you: you are the Guardian of Passion and Flames. This is your passionate nature."

Rei slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed his skin, every inch of his chest and belly. She was repossessing him, claiming him back from his past girl.

He let her kiss him while he guided her to the couch.

When her hands slid along his bare chest, he moaned and arched his back.

He let her kiss his neck and lips.

Lying back on the couch, her body on him, he let her make him hers. He was hers, he had always been and he was going always to be.

* * *

_Since this story is based on Crystal, I assumed the events of "Casablanca memories" happened before Rei met Usagi and became Sailor Mars, so focusing just on her love story with Kaidou and erasing the part of Zoisite taking revenge of Jadeite's death._

_Sunday: thanks for your review. Yes, I'd like to write a sort of song-fic based on the Shitennou's song "Going down" A long talk between the Shitennou and Mamoru about what happened to them during the Dark Kingdom ... and maybe also during the Silver Millennium (though I don't think the Shitennou betrayed Endymion ... at least in Crystal). A good idea for a drabble, thanks. I need some time to develop it, though._


	8. Act8: Shitennou - Going down

_This drabble is based on the song "I am going down" from the Characters Album. I inserted some lines of the song in the dialogue, **marked this way, **changing them in order to fit the dialogue. Here, also my take about the fate of the Shitennou at the end of the Silver Millennium (keep in mind these drabbles are based on Crystal, where the part of the Shitennou's 'selling' to Metalia has been erased, showing us the Shitennou as the faithful Knights of Endymion and the lovers of the Senshi)._

_Hope you are going to enjoy it. Thanks to everybody is reading, following and reviewing!_

* * *

**SHITENNOU – GOING DOWN**

"Master." Kunzite gently rested the newspaper on the kitchen's table and stared at Mamoru.

Mamoru blinked, "There's no need you call me that way, Kazuo."

Kunzite's gray eyes moved from Mamoru to Jadeite, Nephrite and finally Zoisite; his silent question was answered with a simple nod from the other Shitennou. Kunzite closed his eyes and lowered his head, "Master. Since we have come back to life and regained our memories, something weights heavy on our heart."

Mamoru frowned while his deep blue eyes stared at Kunzite, then at Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite, "I hope we aren't going to face new enemies."

Kunzite shook his head, his eyes still closed, "No new enemies. We should talk about the past, our past, when we were your enemies." He finally opened his eyes and looked into Mamoru's ones, "We can't help but remembering it. We can't move past it if we don't talk about it. _**The forest of grief sleeps quietly, still closed by darkness, **_in our heart**."**

Mamoru opened his eyes wide in surprise, "There's nothing to talk about. Queen Metalia and Queen Beryl used you the way they used me. You didn't remember your past life, at that time, so you were turned into servants against your willing and your true nature. It wasn't your fault, and, if you had a fault, your fault wasn't worse than mine since I too was brainwashed and attacked Sailor Moon."

Nephrite stood in front of the window, his hands in his jeans' pockets as he stared outside, "We regained our memories, just for a while, but Beryl brainwashed us once more. If we had been stronger, she wouldn't have used us that way." He clenched his fists, keeping his hands in his pockets and so trying to hide his rage, **"**_**We erased our lives away, burning our lives away,**_ before we could meet you."

Zoisite rested his back against the doorpost and crossed his arms against his chest, looking down at the floor, "We were reborn to find you, Master, but we failed. This failure burns even now. We failed in this life; we failed in our previous life, too. We are wondering why we are still alive, after all, since we aren't able to protect you. _**Why were we shouldered with this destiny? **_**"**

Mamoru stood up, his hands pressed against the table and his head down, "Stop it! You didn't fail. You were brainwashed like me; you aren't worse or weaker than me. If you hadn't used your last strength to materialize your spirits into stones and if you hadn't taken the sword for me, I would have died. If your spirits hadn't revealed Metalia's weak point, Sailor Moon wouldn't have defeated that Evil. And against the Black Moon Clan too … against Nehellenia … every time I needed your advices, you were there. How can you say you failed? Even then … even then you didn't fail." He closed his eyes, "Even then … "

* * *

_He was panting, in his heart just desperation as he ran to the Moon Palace._

"_Endymion!"_

_She was so beautiful in her white dress. Her long and blonde hair looked nearly silver on the Moon. She was so beautiful and so radiant, but she wasn't smiling as usual; just worrisome in her wide blue eyes, her hands placed on her heart as she stared alternatively at him and at the distant Earth, "What's going on, Endymion?" Her hands trembled._

"_What's the evil emanation surrounding your Planet, Prince?" Venus stared at him, her violet fierce eyes into his ones as she stood in front of him, by her Princess' side._

"_Metalia, an evil Entity has invaded my Planet. It wants the Legendary Silver Crystal and it's going to attack the Moon. It's brainwashing all the humans and using them as its army." He glanced at the Earth, the blue Planet he loved so much now turned red. He rested his hands on Serenity's shoulder, "Serenity, I am going to protect you."_

"_Prince, where are the Shitennou? Why aren't they with you?" Venus had a step away from the couple hugging, her eyes still on the red Earth, in her voice a pitch of fear for the fate of Kunzite, a fear hidden behind her role of leader of the Senshi, a leader preparing for a mortal fight … a mortal fight against his lover after his being brainwashed by the dark entity? Venus didn't voice her fear; she stared at the distant Earth, keeping her eyes averted from him._

_He parted from Serenity, he lowered his head and clenched his fists, "Dead. The Shitennou are dead. When the invasion started, they tried to stop the Evil but they were killed." The image of his Guardians' dead bodies in the Earth Palace surfaced to his mind; he trembled, his voice just a painful whisper, "Jadeite," he thought of Jadeite's kindness and calm nature, "Nephrite," his hot temper and protectiveness, "Zoisite," his elegant speech and moves, "Kunzite," his serious and cold attitude. "They are dead. All dead," his whisper turned into a chocked sob._

_Serenity placed her hands on her mouth and cried softly._

_He hugged her and kept her close to him, feeling somehow guilty 'cause he could hug the woman he loved whereas his Guardians couldn't. _

_He kept her close to him while the Senshi opened their eyes wide in shock, the unnatural silence broken by their voices - Mercury's "What? - Jupiter's "No" - Mars' "No way!"- Venus the only one unable to talk, her wide and shocked eyes now staring at him. _

_They finally burst out crying and fell on their knees, their hands pressed on their face as tears flowed along their cheeks. Venus was the first one to stand up and wipe her tears away, "Mars! Jupiter! Mercury! We have no time to cry." Her arms along her body and her fists clenched, she stared at the Earth and at the evil emanation radiating from it._

_Mars nodded and slowly stood up, "We are going to protect our Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal." She wiped her tears away and moved close Venus, followed by Jupiter and finally Mercury. They watched the Earth, in their eyes both pain for their loss and determination in protecting their Princess._

_Venus turned to him, "Prince! We must protect the Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal."_

_He nodded and wrapped his left arm around Serenity's waist._

* * *

Mamoru rested his right hand on his face, "Even then … you died trying to protect me and our Planet. You didn't fail. Metalia was too strong: too strong for you, for me, for the Senshi too."

"_**From the day we were in love with the Senshi, we began to learn what hate was**_. Hate was spreading in Earth as never before, hate against the Moon's creatures. The more you were in love with Princess Serenity and the more we were in love with the Senshi, the more hate grew in our Planet. It looked like our love was feeding that hate. If we had understood what was going on before it was too late … maybe …" In front of the stove, Jadeite poured the water into the teapot. His voice was calm as usual, but his hand gently trembled.

Mamoru sat down, his right hand still on his face, "This is the past. We are alive, now, and we are happy." He removed his hand from his face and had a sad smile, "We are happy, finally, aren't we? Despite all the pain we faced, we are finally happy. Nobody blames you for what happened. I don't blame you for your becoming Beryl's servants; Usagi doesn't blame you; the Senshi don't blame you. We all know you were used against your willing and your nature. Stop blaming you for it, or blame me for the same weakness."

Nephrite turned around and smiled, "We can't blame you, Master. No way."

Zoisite walked to the kitchen's table and sat down, staring at Mamoru, "Yes, you're right. The Senshi have never blamed us; they tried to save us. Their Sailor Planet Attack helped us to regain our memories. _**The light that the four shining sparks let out, still lived for the sake of love;**_ the Senshi managed to restore our memories thanks to their love for us. But they couldn't save us when Metalia decided to kill us."

Mamoru's sad smile turned sweet and wider, "But you have come back to life, fortunately. I need you along the path for the future Crystal Tokyo, this is why you are here."

Kunzite nodded, "I think it's time to forgive ourselves for what happened and focus on the future."

Jadeite placed five teacups on the table and poured the tea, gently and slowly. He smiled, "Better to stop talking about the past and have a cup of tea, now. Don't you think?"

They stared at each other, mirroring their smiles, and they sipped their tea: it was so swe


	9. Act9: Everybody - Five pairs

**EVERYBODY - FIVE PAIRS**

A sneeze.

Nephrite turned his head to the blond Shitennou sitting by his side on the floor, "Stay away from me, Jun. I don't want to catch a cold."

Jadeite placed his right hand on his mouth and coughed; he finally spoke, his voice huskier and softer than usual, "Sorry, it isn't my fault."

Nephrite placed a hand on Jadeite's forehead and pushed him away, "It's your fault, yours and the kindergarten's. Those children are stocks of microbes!" He kept pushing Jadeite's away from him, slowly but firmly, "I don't want to catch a cold, at least until next Sunday. Mako and I are planning to go to the movie theater." He glanced at Makoto and grinned.

Makoto gently smiled and nodded, "There's a super-super romantic movie."

Usagi grabbed Mamoru's arm and beamed, "The same movie Mamo-chan and I watched last Saturday. It's great!"

Jadeite lost his balance and fell onto Zoisite, a big book of Engineering slipping from the hands of the youngest of the Shitennou.

"Hey, stop it, Nobuo. I am trying to study!" Zoisite grabbed the book from the floor and closed it, "Are you able to stay quiet?"

Nephrite shrugged, "Why don't you study at your place? Mamoru's living room isn't a library."

Mamoru smiled, "You can use my place as library if you want to. Make yourself home, guys."

Zoisite rested his book on the small table of the living room, "Thanks Mamoru, but these two – " his green eyes focused on Nephrite and Jadeite, "- are too noisy. I'm going to study later at Ami's place."

Ami nodded and smiled, her cheeks tingeing a soft pink, "Yes, we have to study. A lot."

By Ami's side, Minako stirred and yawned, "Annoying, there are a lot of better things to do at your place with your boyfriend." She turned her head to Ami whose cheeks were now tingeing red, and winked.

"Mina!" Kunzite stood up, rested the newspaper on the table and walked to the window, hiding a fleeting blush, "It's still raining."

"Watching a movie, for example." The Senshi of Love placed her right hand on her mouth, closed her eyes and giggled.

Another sneeze.

"Hey, Jun, stay away from me. If you stay too close to me I'll catch a cold. I have to study hard in the next days, so, I CAN'T catch a cold!" Zoisite violently patted Jadeite's back, pushing him toward Nephrite, "Stay close someone else!"

Nephrite casted an angry look at Zoisite while catching Jadeite who was bumping into him, "You, jerk. Why don't you stop it?"

"Jerk? Me? YOU started it, pushing Jun away from you! YOU are the jerk, here."

Nephrite smirked, "Do you want a fight? OK." He jumped onto Zoisite, Jadeite in the middle, in a confused mix of arms, legs and voices.

Kunzite turned around and walked to the three Shitennou fighting, "Hey, stop it, jerks!" And he reached the fight, now four pairs of arms and legs frantically intertwining, plus four voices superimposing.

Makoto jumped up, her arms firmly crossed on her chest, "GUYS!"

Ami covered her face with her hands and blushed, "Please, stop!"

Minako burst out laughing.

Rei gently rested the magazine she was reading on the table, tossed her long raven hair behind and frowned, "Guys. How annoying."

Usagi turned her head to Mamoru, "Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru sighed, stood up and walked to the animated pile of his Shitennou. He looked down at them, his serious look turning into a grin, wider and wider grin, and he finally jump into the fight, now five pairs of arms and legs frantically struggling, and five voices turning into an amused laughing.

Makoto had a deep sigh, lowered her head and placed her right hand on her forehead.

Ami opened her eyes wide in surprise.

Minako wrapped her arms around her belly and bent forward, keeping on laughing.

Rei rested her right elbow on the table and her chin on the palm of her hand, staring at the scene with an annoyed look. She snorted and closed her eyes, "Guys. Really pesky."

Usagi's eyes opened in surprise, then her surprise turned into a sweet smile as she talked to the four Senshi by her side, her voice soft and caring, "Mamo-chan is so happy since the day the Shitennou are back. They are really important to him, they are his precious friends the way you are precious to me." Her loving look moved from Mamoru and the Shitennou to the Senshi, "I am really happy for Mamo-chan," she half-closed her sparkling eyes and a soft pink colored her , "and I am happy for you too, girls. You look happier now 'cause the Shitennou are back."

Makoto blushed and winked at Usagi, "You are the most important person to us, Usagi-chan, don't forget about it, but … yes … I can't deny I love having Nobuo by my side."

Ami simply nodded, closing her eyes and having a sweet smile.

Minako stared at Usagi and smiled, "First, we are happy because you are happy, Usagi-chan." Her blue-violet eyes moved to Kunzite, "and because of the guys too, you're right."

Rei stood up and darted to the mix of arms and legs. She stopped, her hands on her hips, "STOP IT! Jun is sick, don't hurt him!"

The fight ceased, the five pairs of arms and legs becoming identifiable, each pair now clearly belonging to its proper owner.

Rei knelt by Jadeite's side, her stern attitude melting into a caring look and voice, "Are you OK?", smiling at his nod and smirk.

Minako giggled, "Mommy Rei. How cute."

Jadeite sneezed.

Rei blushed furiously, stood up, turned on her heels and walked away, "Stay away from me until you'll feel better."

Makoto moved to the kitchen, "It's time to have tea, don't you think? Steaming tea, especially for Jun."

"YES!" Nine voices fused.

When it finally stopped raining, five pairs of lovers were drinking tea around the small table of the living room.

Rei sneezed.

And eight voices reacted, "OH NO! Two plague spreaders!"

* * *

_Sunday: The idea of Senshi/Shitennou as parents of the Sailor Quartet in Crystal Tokyo is appealing, for sure, but too complicated to write of (too many things to build up). Great idea, nonetheless. Thanks for proposing it. Maybe ... someday ..._

_Waiting eagerly for the third arc of Crystal, Infinity, and hoping for Dream too (will we see the Shitennou? Just few and short scenes as in the manga or something more?). I don't remember the Shitennou in Infinity (but maybe I am wrong), so we should wait until Dream ... and keep them alive in fics, imaging them revived after Stars. __Hope you are enjoying these short and simple _


	10. Act10: Nephrite and Makoto - Nightmares

**NEPHRITE AND MAKOTO - HIS NIGHTMARES**

The sound pierced her ears. Makoto sat up and rubbed her eyes.

That sound, again: a nervous ringing.

Makoto looked at Nephrite who was sleeping by her side, whispering, "Nobuo."

Nephrite yawned and glanced at the clock on the night table, while the ring filled his apartment for the third time, "The intercom. I wonder who is out there, in the middle of the night and under the rain." He stood up and walked to the door.

Makoto's green eyes followed Nephrite until he left the room, then she glanced at the clock on the night table (2 o'clock) and at the lashing rain outside the window. She shivered, she grabbed Nephrite's wide sweater and she dressed it, covering her underpants and top. When her feet touched the floor she shivered once more, "So cold", and she finally walked to the living room.

"What's happening?" She stared at Nephrite standing in front of the open door, waiting for someone who was now walking up the stairs. She wrapped her arms around her chest against the wind entering the apartment through the open door whereas Nephrite, just his pajamas' trousers on, seemed unaware of it. She smiled, trying to smooth the heavy vibe, "You are going to catch a cold."

Nephrite didn't answer her smile, his eyes on the open door and his features worried.

Makoto had a deep sigh and walked closer Nephrite, "What's going – " She stopped, her feet glued to the floor on her way to Nephrite, while her eyes opened wide in surprise.

Nephrite turned to her, his voice soft, "Mako, please, bring me some dry clothes and prepare some tea." He wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the arrival, drenched by the rain, and walked to the bathroom, "Stupid! What the heck are you doing?" in his voice not reproach but a calm affection for the arrival.

Makoto remained still, looking at the two walking to the bathroom and then at the bathroom's door closing. She finally woke up from her shocked state and walked back to Nephrite's bedroom; she opened the dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans, a sweater, undershirt, boxers and socks.

Through the bathroom's door, she tried to listen to the voices, catching some words – Beryl, Metalia, darkness – were they still haunted by their past in the Dark Kingdom? Of course, yes. She gently knocked at the door and passed Nephrite the clothes in her arms.

In the kitchen, she stared outside the window while waiting for the water to boil.

Why did he come to Nephrite's apartment instead of Kunzite's, Zoisite's or Mamoru's? Makoto smiled: it wasn't so strange he chose Nephrite's apartment, after all. Not strange at all, but natural, due to their close friendship and his nature.

Lost in her thoughts and conjectures, Makoto poured the tea in the cups. Why didn't he go to -?

"Thanks, Mako." Nephrite entered the kitchen and smiled, interrupting her silent questions.

Jadeite had a faint smile and sat at the table, "Thanks. Sorry for the busy night."

Makoto smiled and winked, "Don't worry. Do you want a piece of cheesecake?"

Jadeite nodded, "Thanks."

She stared at Nephrite placing the plate with the piece of cake in front of Jadeite.

"Makoto cooked it. It's sublime, like her." Nephrite smiled and glanced at Makoto, making her blush.

Makoto sat at the table and sipped her tea, observing Jadeite. She wasn't surprised for Jadeite's coming at Nephrite's place; Jadeite was too formal and respectful to go to Mamoru's place in the middle of the night: she couldn't picture him knocking at the apartment's door of 'Mamoru-sama' (Jadeite's way to call Mamoru), too formal to go to Kunzite's place either ('Kazuo-san', in Jadeite's speech). Between Nephrite and Zoisite, his choice focused on Nephrite because of their strong friendship: they were two faces of the same coin, so different but so close; besides, Nephrite had a particular gift for comforting people.

"This cake is really great, Makoto, thanks."

Makoto smiled happily, "Thanks, Jun. I am glad you like it." Jadeite's sudden confused look made her smile fade, "Is something wrong with the cake?"

Jadeite shook his head and had a brief laugh, "Sorry. I am not used to see you without your ponytail. I just noticed your hair."

Makoto smiled sweetly and winked, her hand caressing her wavy and brown hair now free on her shoulders, long to her upper back, "My ponytail is just for the day, not for the night."

Jadeite sighed and stood up. He walked to the window and stared at the night's lights outside, "Sorry. I didn't want to show up at Nobuo's place this way, so late at night." He rested his right hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, "I don't even know how arrived here. I think I walked along the streets like in trance until I found myself ringing the intercom."

Makoto held her breath. Did it happen to Nephrite too, walking along the streets like a zombie while nightmares of the Dark Kingdom chased him?

Nephrite walked closer Jadeite and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Jun." He rested his hands on his hips whereas Jadeite kept his arms along his body.

Remaining sitting at the table, Makoto observed the two friends staring at the night skyline of Tokyo, the short blond haired Shitennou near the long brown haired one, the brown haired Shitennou towering above the blond one, the clothes of Nephrite a bit larger on Jadeite who now looked even more shorter (Jadeite wasn't short but Nephrite was really tall, not as much as Kunzite but really tall, and Makoto was glad to have finally by her side a man taller than her).

She yawned and stirred, suddenly overwhelmed by drowsiness.

Nephrite turned around and smiled, "I think it's time to go to sleep." He turned his head to Jadeite, "Obviously, you're going to stay for the night."

Jadeite shook his head, "I am able to go back to my apartment. Don't worry."

"No way!" Nephrite left the kitchen and headed to the living room, "You can sleep on the couch," he giggled and smirked, "unless you want to sleep with me and Mako."

Jadeite blushed furiously, "The couch is fine!"

Makoto followed Nephrite, "I am going to prepare the couch for you, Jun. It's cold, and you need a warm blanket. And a pillow."

Jadeite scratched his nape and reached the living room, "Thanks."

* * *

"Nobuo," she whispered his name, "Jun and you were talking about the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl and Metalia, weren't you?"

Nephrite rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling, "Did you hear us through the bathroom's door?"

Makoto blushed and sat up, "I wasn't eavesdropping!"

Nephrite smiled, "I know. I know."

She averted her eyes from him, trying to ponder her words; she finally let it go, "Did you ever happen to you too? I mean, being haunted by the past as Jun. Did you ever run to Jun's place in the middle of the night?" Her cheeks turned red, "If you are going to have nightmares, run to my place, instead."

Nephrite sat up and hugged her, "Mako! No, it has never happened to me. I am different from Jun. He has a different way to deal with bad things; he keeps things inside until they explode."

Makoto nodded, "You are really protective over Jun, aren't you?"

Nephrite smiled, "Yes, I have always been." He stood up, "And since I am really protective, I am going to check if that stupid is sleeping!"

"Why didn't he go to Rei's place? Do you think I should talk to Rei-chan about it? I don't want to disappoint Jun."

Nephrite stirred, "Jun would never show up at the Shrine in the middle of the night; what would Rei's grandfather say? I think Rei and Jun should deal with Jun's nightmares by their own, but … yes … I think you could be helpful if you talk to Rei about what happened; besides, I think that Jun is aware that Rei is going to know everything, 'cause he knows you girls have no secrets with each others."

Makoto watched Nephrite leaving the room, then flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed, realizing that having Nephrite as boyfriend meant also to deal with the other Shitennou, like a large and complex family. Tiring but pleasant: a large family. She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Yes, he was protective over Jadeite. Over-protective.

Since always, also during their time under Queen Beryl's spell. Despite Queen Beryl's spell.

His protective attitude over Jadeite had shown even then: he had distracted Queen Beryl by her willing to punish Jadeite for his failures, he had watched over him while he was kidnapping the bus' passengers in order to have Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury showing up, he had checked his safety when Sailor Mars had hit him and he had luckily managed to teletransport away from her flames. At that time just confusion in his head and a cocky attitude (a confused willing to find the Silver Crystal and to please Queen Beryl), but his instinct was keeping him protective over the younger Shitennou, though he didn't understand why and he was somehow annoyed by it (confused if it was sense of protection over Jadeite or a sort of competition against him).

He stared at Jadeite sleeping.

He covered the blond Shitennou with the blanket, his voice a soft whisper, "Stupid. Beryl can't hurt us anymore. We are alive."

He smiled and went back to the bedroom; he slipped under the blankets and hugged Makoto.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. Hope to read your reviews :-)_


	11. Act11: Ittou Asanuma - their scents

**ITTOU ASANUMA – THEIR SCENTS**

He knew they weren't normal guys and girls.

He knew Mamoru Chiba wasn't a normal guy but a guy with special powers. He knew Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno weren't normal girls, neither. There was a time he thought they were aliens, all of them, and their talking cats, Luna and Artemis, too.

He had asked to Makoto. She had confessed.

He knew, now, they were the famous Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. He kept it secret to everybody, amazed by his being friend with those special guy and girls and by his being part of their secret.

If Mamoru, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Rei and Ami were special, Ittou guessed also Mamoru's new friends were special: those four guys coming from nowhere and sharing a special relationship with Mamoru (like close friends since always) and the girls.

Those guys and the girls: Ittou sighed, his eyes on Makoto and the long brown haired guy by her side. He was aware he had never had a chance with Makoto, but his faint hope definitively died when that guy showed up and made clear that Makoto was his girlfriend.

Makoto and the long brown haired guy: Ittou stared at Nobuo wrapping his strong arm around Makoto's waist and holding her close while they were sitting at the small table of the living room.

Nobuo glanced at him and Ittou averted his eyes; did Nobuo know about his crush on Makoto? Sometimes he felt like that guy was able to read into his mind, and it scared him.

"Are you OK, Ittou? You're turning pale." The long light brown haired guy sat by his side on the couch.

Ittou turned his head to the guy and smiled, "I am fine, don't worry."

The guy smirked and winked at him, "Nobuo can be really scaring, can't he? Especially if someone lusts after Makoto."

Ittou turned paler and paler, "I am not lusting after anybody! Makoto and I are just friends."

Makoto's cheeks tinged red, "Shigeru! Stop annoying Ittou!"

"Makoto is right." Ami smiled sweetly and stared at Shigeru.

Ittou observed the long light brown haired guy sighing while he played with a lock of his curly hair; he finally stood up and patted Ittou's shoulder, "Ok. Sorry. Anyhow, don't worry, Nobuo looks like he can kill you but he is a sweet guy, after all." He walked away, an aura of innate elegance surrounding him along his scent - mix of cinnamon and chili pepper. He walked closer Ami and gently ruffled her hair – color and scent of sea.

"Shigeru!" A deep growl, Nobuo's voice, and Ittou wondered if that guy could be really sweet, as Shigeru stated.

Nobuo smirked, "I am not going to kill you, Ittou, don't worry. Makoto and Mamoru's friends are my friends." The smirk turned into a kind smile, and Ittou realized that, yes, there was sweetness in that temperamental and strong guy; otherwise Makoto wouldn't have loved him so much.

Nobuo stood up and walked to the kitchen, his scent – red orange plus mint – following him. Makoto too walked to the kitchen - fragrance of pure rose plus wood - leaving the living room with her.

Minako snorted, "Kazuo has never been jealous." She wrapped her arms around her belly and had a desperate sigh, "He is always so cold!"

Ittou laughed at Minako's theatrical frowning, but his amused laughing turned into a frightened squealing when Minako came closer him and placed her arm around his shoulders. He could feel her chest pressed against him, her long hair tingling his cheek and her sweet scent – vanilla - entering his nostrils. He blushed furiously.

"Don't you think Ittou is a cute guy, Kazuo? Aren't you jealous? Just a bit?" Minako twittered.

Ittou froze, his eyes open wide as he stared at the long silver haired guy sitting on the armchair.

The guy's gray eyes moved from the newspaper to Minako, his eyebrows frowned and his lips curved into a sarcastic smile. "Mina," his voice both paternalistic and amused, "don't annoy Ittou! No man but me can deal with you without going crazy; I know it and you know it, we are doomed to love each other."

Minako freed Ittou and plopped down on the couch with a big sigh, pretending disappointment, "What a terrible doom," but Ittou caught a soft pink on her cheeks and a grateful spark into her blue-violet eyes.

"I am going to help Makoto and Nobuo in the kitchen." Kazuo gently rested the newspaper on the small table and moved to the kitchen, his scent – white musk – a perfect match with Minako's vanilla.

The doorbell rang.

"It's him, finally!" Rei stood up.

Ittou turned his head to Rei, a pitch of happiness and trepidation on her face as she rushed to the door, her classy way of moving not reduced by her haste. She opened the door and her happiness was perfectly hidden behind an annoyed look; she placed her hands on her hips and grumbled, "Jun! You are late!"

The short blond haired guy entered the living room and scratched his nape, smiling, "Sorry. After the kindergarten I had to go to my place and have a shower before to come here. I was covered with paint."

Rei approached her face to the guy's face, she half-closed her eyes, she observed him and finally sighed, "You still have some pink in your hair." She tossed her hair behind – scent of sandalwood and incense around her – she walked to the armchair and grabbed the newspaper Kazuo previously left on the table.

"Hi Asanuma." The short blond haired guy sat by Ittou's side on the couch.

Ittou smiled; Jun was the only one who still called him 'Asanuma' instead of 'Ittou'. He approached his face to the older guy – scent of ginger and cardamom – he half-closed his eyes and carefully observed him; he burst out laughing, "Rei is right. You have still some pink in your hair."

Jun moaned and ruffled his already disheveled hair.

A clear laughing filled the air, "Jun has pink hair!" Usagi ran to Jun – scent of caramel and honey with her - bent toward him, her hands on her mouth as she kept on laughing, her laughing fusing with Minako's hysterics, Ami's soft giggling and Rei's snorting.

Ittou Asanuma was still laughing when Mamoru placed his hand on his shoulder, wrapping him with scent – complex scent of everything (flowers, woods, spices) – and Ittou thought it was the scent of Earth.

If Earth had a scent, Mamoru Chiba owned that scent: this was what Ittou Asanamu thought.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this peculiar point of view. Waiting for your reviews._


End file.
